


Episode II : The Nobody Awakens

by YaBoyGuzma



Series: I'm uncreative, I'll change this later if I can. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kamino, May add more characters, Sequel... sort of..., Tatooine, Unnamed planet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyGuzma/pseuds/YaBoyGuzma
Summary: It has been many years... Much has changed, in mearly 20 years... The Republic is dead... Our captains are dead... And in their place come the anarchy of the Empire... And soldiers who can't shoot for anything... All hope is lost... Jedi are not permitted to act as of now, I got the transmission... But... I, am no jedi...





	1. The Explanation.

Now I know what your thinking... didn't he delete this work like 200 years ago?... and the answer is kind of... I didn't think the last Fic was good enough for you guys, and I hated it, I'm giving this another go because I didn't want to leave star wars at that, so expect more soon... not now... but soon...


	2. The Good, The Bad, And, The Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've lived here since those times..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be asleep right now

Obsidian flew in his starfighter, he knew what to do, it was mearly a task of doing it, he landed on the mountain, as he got out of his ship and suddenly his connection to the force was cut, he ignited his blue curved lightsaber, and walked in, he realized what cut the force connection, a salahmere in a cage, with food and water, in the middle of the room sat a man, in his mid to late 30's, wearing gold robes and black boots, he was medatating, he opened his eyes, and looked at Obsidian "It is time..." Obsidian said as he turned off his lightsaber "Brother" Bedrock got up and grabbed a lightsaber with a leather grip, a red button, and a metal piece at the top just below a black piece blocking the gripping area from the blade emitter from his belt, he hit the button, igniting the white blade, he simply said "What are we waiting for?"

 

As the ship'es sped through space they arrived at a beige planet, Bedrock began to take off his robe, then tie it around his waste, revealing he wore a tank top underneath his robes, as the landed and got out, Bedrock said to his brother, "Can we try getting off this planet as soon as possible? Sand is the reason we nearly never went to the beach growing up.". As they walked to the hut, someone in brown robes with a grey undershirt stepped out, taking off his hood, he was a old man with a grey beard and hair. "Welcome," said the old man as the brothers arrived "I am Ben Kenobi, or as you know me, Obi-Wan Kenobi" Bedrock wasn't that suprised "So this is where you've been since then?" Obi-wan nodded, "Yes" He said as he looked off into the distance "I've lived here since those times."

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the galaxy, a figure in a silver robe with pure, white boots stepped into a large room with a hologram transmitter, on it, a black cloaked figure, with old, near dead, hands stood in hologram form, "Why have you contacted me..." said the figure as he spoke with a chilling voice "Inquisitor Vorn?" The man in silver, kneels and says, "My master, I have sensed that the Jedi Knight...Bedrock...and 2 other jedi, has become active" that name was an insult to everything Vorn stood for as he said it through his teeth, "Hmmmm...Very well," said the black cloaked figure "Do you know who they are, other than 'Bedrock', as they call him?" The inquisitor responded quickly "No, my lord", the decrepit man sat in thought, " You will hunt this Jedi and his accomplice'es." The sliver robed man simply replied, "Yes, my lord". the transmission ended as the silver robed sith pulled 2 guard shadow lightsabers, from his cloak, one was yellow, while the other...was purple.


	3. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scenery, stood still, before they had ignited.

Black...Black and white...That's all your see in space, In the cockpit of a ship, That's all Vorn saw, As he speed through space. As the planet came into view, Vorn looked for his target, It took at least a solid 5 minutes, But he found him, And he landed.

 

As the Trio walked to Kenobi's hut, Bedrock felt something, "I need to go" Obsidian ran where he ran and as follow by Obi-wan, as they stopped a black and chrome ship landed, as the ship landed a silver figure stepped out of the ship, the figure removed his hood, he looked like bedrock "The hell are you?" Bedrock asked "I'm you, the original you, I am Inquisitor Vorn, or as you may know me, Jedi Knight Bedrock!" Bedrock and Obsidian immediately grabbed their lightsabers and ignited them asking how. Vorn merely chuckled, and answered, "I just told you, I'm you, YOU are merely a clone of me, that's why I was able to track you!" As the Sith pulled 2 guard shadow lightsabers from his belt, Bedrock recognized them, "Obsidian, you can watch, but this is my fight, don't interfere." Obsidian obeyed his brother's wishes and stepped aside. 

 

The scenery stood still, before they had ignited, Bedrock using a Force Wave to send the Inquisitor flying into his own ship, this was merely a inconvenience to him however, as a Yellow Lightsaber was flung at Bedrock, as he jumped up into the air! only to be sent back by a shot of lightning! Bedrock knew what to do, he activated his Battle Meditation, he ran straight to the Inquisitor and hit his saber with his own, the Yellow Lightsaber came back, nearly slicing the Grey Jedi in half, but as Vorn grabbed the saber, Bedrock saw a opening, slicing his arms off, Bedrock grabbed one of his old lightsabers, that Vorn was using, and held them to his throught, "WAIT!!!" Yelled the silver sith as he tried to bargain to save himself "If you kill me, you won't know who you are!" Bedrock replied, calmly, and coldly, "I already know who I am Vorn, Bedrock, the Grey jedi!" Bedrock sliced his head off, as Vorn's body hit the sand, He walked back, with his new and old, weapons, Obsidian asked, "How did you know he was the clone?" Bedrock replied "I didnt" Obsidian knew what he meant, if he was the clone, the real him didn't deserve to live, meaning he could be talking to a clone right now... "Soooooo" said obsidian, filling the silence, "What are you gonna do with 'em?" Asked Obsidian, talking of the sabers, "I don't know" replied Bedrock once again, "Something poetic, I know."

 

On the otherside of the galaxy, a man in black. Clothing laughed as he said, "Foolish Jedi! The good thing about clones, Is their replaceable!" As he hit a button on his chair.


	4. The Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Obsidian is shown the chosen one's son, Bedrock goes into Mos Eisley, and there he finds something, he never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so Fucking tired.

Obsidian walked to a sandy hut, with Ben not far ahead, They walked in and, it wasn't much, just a hut, with a table, seats, and a chest. "I unfortunately cannot bring you to him, his caretakers are protective." Obi-wan said as he went to the chest, "Give this to your brother, it's a crystal combiner, if 2 crystals are bonded enough, they can combine, it was used in the days of the old republic, a padawan would take a deceased masters crystal, and combine it with they're own." Obsidian thanked him, and walked towards where Obi-wan said the boy was, but then he saw his brother and a...oh god..

The town was sandy, people tried to sell things while avoiding troopers, after a few hours, he started heading back, when he heard someone crying, he turned a corner to see a deep blue dathomirian zabrak child, the rarest of zabrak colors, must've been smuggled off his home, he walked over to the child in dirty clothes, "Are you okay?" Bedrock asked the child, "*sniff* i'm homeless, what do you think? And how did you find me?" Bedrock answered what the child asked " I'm sorry your homeless, but I found you, because of your connection to the force, it's strong, I want to train you." The child looked up and asked "What's in it for me?" He asked getting up "Home" Bedrock said, they started walking to where the ships were "How old are you? And what's your name?" Bedrock asked, "6, and it's Vogao" The zabrak responded, "an odd name...Perfect".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to do a little thing nothing more.


	5. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only when you prove you don't need it, may you have it"

As they walked to the hut Obsidian came out with something in his hands. "Who is he?" Obsidian asked, Bedrock explained and Obsidian gave him the compressor, and bedrock was thankful, but focused on something else. "Hey Obsidian, can you look after Vogao for a little will you? I saw a crashed CIS ship and wanna check it out." And so bedrock went off.

As he approached the ship he opened it's cockpit with the force, and saw something he never thought he would see, a fully functioning magnagaurd, the head casing was damaged, but in this case its a good thing "I can rewire this thing and make it a training droid for me and Vogeo!

"Master, why can't I use your lightsaber for the fight?" Vogeo asked as his master reprogrammed the droid "Because Vogeo, if I give you the impression you will always have it, you wont know what to do if you lose it, Only when you prove you don't need it, may you have it. Now go make a big circle in the sand." Vogeo went off to make the circle, while thiking of how to take down the magnagaurd, when he's never even heard of one

"Did you really have to do this?" Obsidian asked his brother looking at the magnagaurd "Yep," Bedrock did a complete overhaul of its design, he cleaned the body itself, replaced the dusty cloak with a red cape, and all red lenses were now green, it also attacks non-lethaly, "Alright you ready Vogeo?!" Vogeo gave bedrock the thumbs up, so the fight had begun, the Magna gaurd slashed at the feet with the new yellow magnastaff, Vogeo jumped over the droid and hit it's back leg, he tried to grab the staff while it was down but it just threw him while he hung on, he ran over and nearly hit the boy out of bounds, but the Zabrak had used the force go stop the gaurd, and steal the staff, he had won.

"So where are the blueprints?" Vogeo askes referring to the lightsaber "there are no blueprints, craft your own with the crystals I gave you." The  
Zabrak wondered which kind to make, just then it hit em,


End file.
